Wireless base stations operate to provide communication for wireless user equipment devices over radio access networks of a wireless communication system. A radio access network is used by service providers to establish point-to-point communication paths, e.g., such as a communication between two smart phones, a smart phone and a data server, and the like. A wireless communication system has a wireless base station, and antennas that are used to facilitate the point-to-point communication paths defined by the service providers. The wireless base station operates in conjunction with the antennas to communicate with the wireless user equipment devices, such as smart phones, which transmits and receives signals over the antennas.
A typical wireless base station has a radio equipment control (REC) device, a radio equipment device, and one or more antennas. During operation, the REC and RE communicate with each other over an interface link at a particular data transmission link rate. Communicating over a single interface link at this link rate can become a bottleneck when data for multiple antennas are multiplexed over this single interface link. For example, at a link rate of approximately 9.8 GHz, only 8 antenna carriers can be multiplexed over a CPRI interface link when all 8 antenna carriers utilize a 20 MHz bandwidth and a 15 bit sampling width.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.